Officer Friendly & Queen B
by kittkats
Summary: Blair's old life of being a New York socialite is over as she is forced to survive in the Walking Dead world with the help of a certain officer.


If someone had said to Blair 3 years ago America's citizens would become victim to a widespread infection that not only reanimated you when you died but also made you a crazed flesh eating zombie she would have laughed in their face and also called for psychiatric help. For she was or rather had been one of Manhattan's most envied socialites, excessively rich and beautiful all she ever had to ever worry about in life was social drama's like gossip girl and romances that carried on like a soap opera. But that had been 3 years ago, before everyone tried to flee from New York as people literally woke up from death with blood tinged around their mouths and no life in their eyes. Blair had been one of the remaining survivors, she cried softly in an abandoned barn as memories of her loved ones filled her mind. All of were dead, her family, her friends and her fiancé Chuck. Oh Chuck, she cried harder when she thought of him and what she had been forced to do. All she had now were these memories of her previous life but still she wasn't helpless. She was still Blair Waldorf and god help her she would survive this.

Blair's eyes hardened as she heard movement outside the barn, awful lifeless moans came closer and she clutched her knife tighter to her. She had already barricaded herself in and knew they would go away eventually but nonetheless fear was custom. This life wasn't for anyone, least of all Blair. From her upper class upbringing she never imagined she would be in a situation of having to be in the same clothes everyday but that was the least of her problems now. She was no longer the superficial spoilt Queen B but a resourceful tactful young woman and she knew if you wanted to survive in this world you had to use instincts and stay guarded. Looking pretty didn't matter. Blair knew though the longer she was alone the more likely she wouldn't make it. She had to find people.

Another day was dawning and Blair stretched, the night had been better than she thought and she had managed three hours sleep. She pulled a face of disgust at her surroundings, wishing she had never taken for granted the simple pleasures such as showering. She checked her backpack and breathed a small sigh of contentment of at least owning the luxury of a toothbrush and toothpaste, she quickly brushed her teeth and picked up her knife. Blair always pouted sadly when she thought about how she acquired it but still she had more need for it than a dead person. At least she was long used to being constantly hungry though feeling her slightly gaunt figure and hollow cheekbones now didn't feel anywhere worth it as it have once been. She briefly recalled when it had been only Chuck that had managed to help her with her bulimia and fresh tears began to sting her eyes but she wiped them away with look of determination. Today her only thought would be to find people.

In the forest not too far from the barn, Rick and Daryl were searching for food for everyone, Daryl kept a tight grip on his crossbow and Rick always had a hand ready on his gun. 'There's not been any fresh trail around here for days. We're wasting our time' Daryl said with frustration.

Rick ran a hand through his hair 'There's got to be something' he muttered, as the team's leader he always felt a great pressure on his shoulders but someone had to do it. He would always have to make hard decisions but he was used to making tough calls from his old job as a sheriff. It was his job's experience and the morals he had because of it that had helped him from day one on surviving this and finding his family. It still hurt knowing he barely had one now since he had found out Lori had slept with his best friend but in this world getting a divorce wasn't possible. He still had to provide for her, for Carl and for everyone else. For the baby. It killed not knowing if the unborn child was his or Shane's but it didn't matter now. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Darryl spoke up 'look there's a barn'.

Rick armed himself with his gun and motioned his head for them to walk towards it slowly, they both looked around the barn in case a walker appeared but seeing nothing they came up to the door and tried to unlock it. Blair instantly froze when she heard the door trying to be unlocked, she immediately came up to the side and stood guarded. No way was she going to open the door to some rednecks that might not be trusted yet. She didn't need to wait that long as one of them smashed down the door with relative ease she noted impressively. The two men loosened their rigid stature when they noticed it was just a mere girl, a very pretty one Rick mentally thought with surprise. Blair had never forgotten how to use the power of persuasion especially to get what she wanted, she was still manipulative and it was her lucky day that it was two handsome men, 'Oh thank god' she smiled widely and both men looked slightly taken back, the one with the crossbow still more on the defensive Blair noticed.

'You're definitely not from around here' Daryl said with a look of judgement.

'I'm from New York' her true rich Manhattan accent ringing through with pride. Rick noticed this girl oozed confidence and it had probably helped her get this far but how she had found her way here he didn't know. He still needed to know if she could be trusted to be allowed in the group but she looked harmless enough, Blair noticed his eyes roaming over her figure 'are you checking me out?' she asked with a hint of annoyance. Rednecks were all the same. She gave the other one a barely concealed icy glare.

Rick held his hands up defensively 'I was checking for any visible bites' he couldn't help but blush at the situation, Daryl snickered at Rick's apparent discomfort and Rick shot him a dirty look.

Blair knew she would have to comply with these two if she wanted to live to see the next day, she relaxed her stance 'I've not been bitten. I'm the only one left' she said sadly.

Rick couldn't help but feel bad for her, no one deserved to be in this alone and he felt unreasonably guilty for allowing himself to agree that she was beautiful not that it mattered 'we have a group at a farmhouse, with water and food. You're free to come with us' Daryl was surprised with Rick's words, he usually was very protective over allowing outsiders in the group. He glanced back at her and he could see why, even he had to admit that she was a little too pretty for this, she wouldn't last on her own for long and she looked harmless. Still had to be careful. 'But if you pull anything, I will not hesitate to shoot you. Got it?' he glared hard at Blair and she nodded.

'Thank you so much. I'm Blair' she held out her hand and Rick shook it tentatively 'Blair Waldorf'


End file.
